Guardian Angel
by taylor.lauren
Summary: What would life be like if Brittany and Santana never dated at all? Would everything be different, or eventually fall into place?


**Authors Note : Please review, it gives me inspiration to write more :)**

**Enjoy :)**

We've been arguing for at least two hours now. I don't remember what we were arguing about in the first place, but it took us back to high school.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have dated me then, Brittany. Because from what you're trying to tell me, I'm not a good girlfriend and you're better off single." I was yelling at this point. She looked at me, in disbelief.

"Are you really saying that right now? REALLY SANTANA YOU'RE GOING TO SIT THERE AND TELL ME THAT SHIT? You're unbelievable! You always try and pull this guilt trip on me and I hate it! You don't see me pulling that kind of crap on you." She stood up and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?" She looked back.

"You just need some time to cool the fuck off because I know you're saying things that you don't mean. I'll be back later." And she walked out the door. I heard her car start, back out of the driveway, and pull away. I screamed in anger. I started throwing things around. My head was filled with rage. Everything that was within my reach was across the room in less than three seconds. Before I knew it, there was broken glass all over, and I was lying on the couch exhausted. I had a anger problem, and there was no doubt about it. I looked up at the ceiling, wondering how things could've got so out of hand that Brittany left. Before I knew it, I fell asleep and everything went dark.

* * *

I was startled by the sound of a school bell ringing. I opened my eyes and I found myself in the halls of McKinley again. Why am I here? I thought to myself.

"To show you what life would be like if you were never with Brittany." A voice answered. I turned around and there was a bright flash of light. A familiar face was walking towards me in a long white gown that trailed behind her.

"Quinn?" As the seconds ticked on, I got more and more confused. "I don't understand."

"I'm your guardian angel, San. And I'm here to show you what life would be like if you and Brittany never dated." She walked past me and I couldn't help but follow her.

"Life couldn't have been that different right? I mean; Britt and I were bound to end up together sometime." I shrugged. And that's when I saw her. She had her head down to the ground, which was odd. That was something she did when she was sad. I knew something was wrong.

"Britt!" I called out. She looked up and saw me. But she had a confused look on her face, and it was like she hesitated to answer me for a moment.

"Santana?" She started walking faster towards me. We were about five feet within each other when Rick and Karofsky each threw a slushie in her face.

"Ha! You just got slushed loser!" They high fived each other, and looked back at her. "Do you even understand us? Or are you too stupid? You shouldn't be here, Brittany. You're just a useless piece of shit taking up space."

"Who the fuck do you two think you are? Leave her alone!" I was furious. But it was like they didn't even hear me. I turned back to her and saw tears filling her eyes.

"Oh Britt…" I went to help brush of the remaining strawberry slush off of her white shirt, when she pushed my hand away.

"I don't need your help." She turned and ran down the hallway.

"Brittany wait!" I called and started running after her. But everything went white. Then Quinn appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Without you San, Brittany didn't have the courage to stand up to bullies who tormented her about being dumb. They constantly teased her, and that made coming to school very difficult for her." We were now in the hallways again. I watched helplessly as Karofsky shoved her into lockers, and as the Cheerios laughed and pointed at her. It was like someone was ripping my heart out of my chest. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to them and tried to shove one of the Cheerios into a locker but my hands went right through her.

"You can't do anything, San. You're invisible." I watched as the love of my life broke down. She slumped down onto the ground and just cried. I didn't know it would be this different. I didn't think that it would affect her entire life this much.

"Follow me. There's more I need to show you." We walked through the front doors of the school. Brittany was sitting on the stairs in her red stained shirt, crying. "Everyday that Brittany didn't have you there with her, her self esteem dropped. The will to live left her little by little. Because of the bullying and teasing, she didn't join the Cheerios, or even Glee club. She became insecure, and very withdrawn." I went to sit next to her.

"Can she see me?" I asked.

"No, she can't." Quinn answered. I watched as she wrote in her notebook. Tears were falling from her eyes, causing some of the words she scribbled down to run.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ The bullying is getting worse day by day. I don't know how I've survived this long. I dread coming to school everyday. I tell mom and dad about what goes on but no one sticks up for me. Nobody. I feel alone in this world. I don't have friends, I come to school just to get shoved into lockers, and laughed at because I'm not smart. But I am smart. People just don't understand me. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be alive._

My eyes started filling with tears. Would her life be this horrible if I wasn't there for her? Everything went dark again, and Quinn and I reappeared in the girl's locker room.

"Guys don't go too close to her, she's a lesbian." I turned around to find a bunch of girls crowding around Brittany's locker. "Lesbians shouldn't be allowed in the locker room. You're probably secretly checking us all out, huh?" One girl shut and locked the door.

"What... are you guys doing?" Brittany asked. She looked scared.

"Just take this, as a warning Brittany. If we ever catch you looking at any of when we're changing or when we're showering, you're dead." She pushed Brittany up against the lockers and punched her in the stomach. Brittany slumped to the ground, in pain. Another girl kicked her, and then another girl joined in. When they were finished, Brittany was crying.

"And if you tell anyone that we did this? We'll just fuck you up twice as bad." And the girls walked away.

I sat down. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Brittany was the strongest person I knew, and for her to go through this was heartbreaking. And there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Fuck this shit! I can't take it anymore!" She cried. She punched the lockers. Getting off the ground slowly, she stood up and grabbed her backpack. She leaned on the locker and tried to hold back tears as a painful grimace appeared on her face. Standing up as straight as she could, Brittany headed for the door and walked out of the locker room. I followed right behind her.

"I can't believe this, this isn't the Brittany I know. She's the source of my strength. Without her, I wouldn't be the person I am today." I whispered. I watched as she got some things out of her locker, and slowly shut the door. Brittany walked towards the doors to leave school. The dream darkened and I appeared in Brittany's house. I heard sobbing, so I headed to her room. I saw everything thrown around, and her notebook sitting on her bed open.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I can't take it anymore. I've tried and tried, and nothings worked. Mom and dad don't even believe me when I tell them that things have gotten worse. They say that it's my fault that I got beat up. What the fuck do they think I do at school? I come home crying everyday! Mom.. Dad.. If you're reading this, then I'm NOT sorry for what I'm about to do. I love you, but this is what's best for me. I'll be flying with the unicorns in the sky._

_ Goodbye._

My heart dropped. It was like my world stopped turning. I heard a thump. I ran into the hallway and saw feet sticking out from the bathroom.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. I grabbed her into my arms. Tears were falling from my eyes. I didn't like seeing her like this. I looked around, and spotted a empty pill bottle on the floor.

"Do you understand Santana? Without you, Brittany basically had nothing to live for. You said it yourself; she's the source of your strength. And you were the source of hers. Without you, she wasn't confident. She didn't have someone there encouraging her to do things that she wouldn't have done on her own. Brittany had someone who was on her side because of you. You protected her when she needed protection. She felt safe when you were walking with her down the hallway. You gave her that sense of security, something that all people long for in life. Without you, she didn't have any of that. You understood her in ways that other people couldn't. You genuinely showed her that you cared about her. You gave her courage. You gave her life. Do you understand what I was trying to show you now? Brittany loved you not because she wanted to, or had to. It was because she needed to. You were the light at the end of the tunnel. You stole her heart. In the end you two were meant to be. But without you, there was no her." Quinn said. I looked up at her, and she held out her hand. The dream went black one last time, and I appeared at a cemetery. I looked down at the gravestone at her name. I knelt down, and ran my fingers over her name that was etched into the marble slab.

"I understand now. I shouldn't have said the things I did, it wasn't right. And hearing those things from me must've killed her. Brittany is the love of my life. She has given me things that no one else could give to me. All the things she is for me, is what I am for her." Quinn looked at me. She nodded her head, and put her hand out again. I stood up and followed her steps back. A girl in a black hoodie was walking closer with a bouquet of roses.

"Is that…" And before I could finish my question, the girl put the bouquet of roses on the grave and took her hood off. My eyes opened wider. "It's me."

"Yes. Without Brittany, you were never able to be who you really were. You hid your secret from the world, and no one knew the true Santana. When she died, a part of you did too, and you never knew it. Now you know the truth."

* * *

I woke up and I could hear the birds chirping outside. Brittany. I looked down at my watch; it read 8:06. I turned to the kitchen counter and saw Brittany's keys sitting in its normal spot. I ran upstairs, and slowly opened our room door. There she was. My beautiful, confident and strong girlfriend. I laid down next to her and just looked at her. I couldn't stop smiling. It was like; I was falling in love with her all over again. This girl of mine has made me who I am, and I helped make her who she is today. Brittany started stretching, and opened her eyes slowly.

"San? Why are you staring at me?" She rubbed her eyes. She fought to keep them open, and I couldn't help but smile. I found everything about her adorable. But I knew that I had to be serious. I grabbed her hand, and held it close to my chest; gently stroking her fingers with my other hand.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have said those things to you. And I can imagine how much it must've hurt you. Please forgive me, Britt. You're the love of my life. I don't know what I'd do without you. And I can't imagine what life would be like if we didn't start dating." I started tearing. Brittany released her hand from mine, grabbed me and pulled me into her chest; and held me tightly.

"It's alright babe, please don't cry. I don't know where I'd be either. I've built my life around you. I'm like, the unicorn. And you're the horn. A unicorn without its horn? Is just a horse. And I don't want to be a horse. You complete me, Santana. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you." She always had her way of explaining things in her own way. It was one of the little unique things I loved about her so much. She released her grip just a little to kiss me. I snuggled into her chest. And that's when I realized it. A visit from my guardian angel didn't save only her, but it saved me.


End file.
